


Scream

by Serai



Series: High Contrast [25]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Lust, M/M, Music, Nine Inch Nails, Pain, Rage, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai





	Scream

. 

You’re my silence.  
You stop my mouth.  
The words want to find you,  
but because of you  
I can’t let them out.  
They batter at my skull,  
crying to be set free.  
I keep them caged,  
safe, where their wings  
won’t shatter the balance  
we’ve achieved. _Forget_  
_the sound of words,_  
your eyes tell me.  _Stay_  
_here in the darkness_  
_with me._ And I want to  
disappear, stilled like a cry.

You’re my silence.  
I’m your scream.

Silence me.

 

.

.


End file.
